El Príncipe y la Sapa
by Cup of tea and piece of cake
Summary: Él, alguien de la alta sociedad. Ella, una chica normal. Se conocen y se odian. Pero, del odio al amor hay un paso, ¿no? Sakura. ¿Tipica historia de amor? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer: los personajes de CCS les pertenecen a las maravillosas mentes de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para fines de diversión. **_

El Príncipe y la Sapa.

Capitulo uno.

.

.

.

Me encontraba acostada en el verde y húmedo pasto del parque pingüino de la ciudad de Tomoeda, viendo como las nubes se movían y hacían figuras, seguro llovía.

Estaba un poco alejada del ruido de los niños jugando y de las mamas platicando, en donde me encontraba no se escuchaba un solo ruido, solo se oía el viento y los pájaros cantar.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y sentí como me lamían la mejilla… _Kero_, pensé, abrí un ojo y efectivamente era mi perro labrador dorado, Kero.

-Oh, Kero-. Dije sonriendo y sentándome.

Oí como me ladro y movía su cola.

-Hm, supongo que quieres comer, ¿no?- le dije, me ladro y movió su cola más rápido.- vale, eres un glotón, vamos a casa.

Me levante de donde me encontraba y tomé mi morral.

Salí del área verde y me puse a caminar sobre un sendero de tierra mientras Kero iba enfrente mío ladrando para que me apurara. Me metí por el atajo que siempre usaba, nada más se oían mis pasos, los de Kero y mi morral chocando con mis rodillas, amo tanto el silencio, saqué mi cámara de mi morral y estaba dispuesta a tomar una foto pero un ruido en los arbustos hizo que no la tomará, le chiflé a Kero para que viniera conmigo, bueno, un perro enorme puede ahuyentar siquiera tantito, volví a escuchar le ruido pero ahora más lejano.

Me asomé por el arbusto del que antes había oído el ruido y vi al ser más maravilloso del mundo, un hermoso hombre estaba ahí, solo para mí, no es que sea una pervertida ni nada de eso, pero este hombre te hace pensar cosas así, un hermoso cabello rebelde de color chocolate un poco despeinado caía sobre su frente y lo hacía ver sexy, sus ojos, de un color del mismo que su cabello, eran profundos e hipnotizantés, sus labios del tamaño perfecto se veían apetecibles, usaba una camisa a cuadros con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, de mangas cortas dejando ver sus brazos bien formados, con unos jeans desgastados, informal pero sexy, y había de tener la misma edad que yo o un poco mayor.

No me di cuenta hasta muy tarde que Kero había ido corriendo hacia él hasta que oí ladrare al sexy extraño.

-¡Demonios! Kero, ven acá grite saliendo de mi "escondite".

Kero corrió hacia mí y luego hacia al extraño, él solo se me quedo viendo, seguro pensará que lo estuve espiando y que tengo un perro hiperactivo.

-Lo lamento, mi perro gusta de hacer escándalo cuando ve a alguien-. Le dije sonriendo como estúpida.

-No, no te preocupes.- me dijo, ¡CRISTO! Su voz es tan varonil y sexy, creo que moriré.

-Vale, bueno, pero lo siento, hasta luego-. Le dije sonriendo tratando de actuar lo más normal posible.- Vamos Kero-. Le dije y me siguió.

Ya cuando me alejé de donde conocí al ser más estupendo del mundo, que no creo que viva aquí, ya que Tomoeda es un pueblo muy pequeño y nunca lo había visto, en fin, me resignaré, seguro era algún turista o algo así.

Pasé por el mini-super de Jack y revisé mi morral y tenía apenas un dólar, me alcanzaría para un Arizona, fui rápido, ya que era Domingo y los Domingos cierra a las seis y eran cuarto.

-Jaaaaaack-. Grité cuando entré al mini-super y todos se me quedaron viendo, después rieron negando con la cabeza, diciendo mi nombre en forma desaprobatoria.

-Já, ¿Qué pasó, Sakura?.- me dijo sonriendo. Jack es un señor de unos treinta y seis años, es una persona muy divertida, a veces después de la escuela lo vengo a ayudar, me encanta estar con él, es como mi mejor amigo.

-Me das un Arizona, por favor.- le dije, me lo dio y pagué, salí a ver si Kero no se había ido, pero, más le vale que no se haya ido, aunque es un perro muy obediente si ve a el perro de los Yamada se arma la gorda, en fin, cuando salí ahí estaba y había un chico acariciándolo.

Me acerqué más y lo vi bien y era un chico de mi edad o un poco mayor, de cabello color azul marino, y unos ojos que veían con ternura a Kero del mismo color, que suertuda he de ser, dos chicos guapos en un solo día.

Kero me vio y ladró, asustando al chico que después de ver hacia donde Kero ladraba me volteo a ver y me sonrió, me acerqué y le correspondí la sonrisa.

-¿Es tu perro?.- este chico tiene un 'no sé qué' que hace que le hable amablemente.

-Sí.- le sonreí, si hubiera sido alguien más me hubiera puesto a la defensiva de inmediato.- su nombre es Kero.

-Ya veo, es un lindo perro con una muy linda dueña.- después que dijo eso, sentí como los colores se me subían a la cara.

-No es verdad-. Reí nerviosamente mientras me rascaba mi nuca.

-lo digo con toda sinceridad, señorita...-me dijo poniéndose su mano derecha en su pecho, haciendo una reverencia y dándome la mano.

-Kinomoto.-le dijo aceptando su mano y sacudiéndola, gesto que seguro le pareció raro por su cara.

-Estoy seguro que una chica tan bella como tú ha de tener un nombre igual de bello-. Vale, este chico ya me está asustando.

-Um, Sakura.-le dije nerviosa.- Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte, adiós.

-Sakura, que bello nombre, igualmente, fue un gusto conocerte.-me dijo sonriendo.

Le llamé a Kero para que nos fuéramos a casa y me siguió.

Definitivamente, hoy fue uno de esos días que te levantas pensando que no te pasará nada y será aburrido pero pasa todo lo contrario

.

.

.

_¡Hola! Vale, es mi primer fic en CCS, me siento rara, siempre escribía de Digimon.. já.. en fin, espero que os guste(: _

_Gracias de antemano. _

_Suzume._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desclaimer: los personajes de CCS les pertenecen a las maravillosas mentes de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para fines de diversión. **_

El Príncipe y La Sapa

Capitulo 2.

.

.

.

Llegué a mi casa y saludé a mi padre, a mi hermano mayor y a mi hermanito que estaban viendo la televisión, mi casa era una casa acogedora de color verde desgastado, se encontraba en medio de dos casas enormes de color blanco, un poco raro para este pueblo, pero eran las únicas dos casas así, que existían en Tomoeda, en una de ellas vivía mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidoji.

Vivía con mi padre, Fujitaka, un señor no tan grande, le quiero mucho, pero por su trabajo casi no lo vemos, lo bueno es que hoy es Viernes y es el único día que mi hermanito lo puede ver, mi hermano, Touya, que estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo tiene veintiún años, mi hermanito, Sven, un niño de ocho años, que según Touya y mi padre es igual a mi solo que en hombre, mi madre, murió cuando dio a luz a Sven, mi mamá tenía un embarazo riesgoso, los doctores le habían dicho a mi padre que lamentablemente solo uno sobreviviría, mi madre le dijo a mi padre que decidiera por su hijo, que ella no importaba en esos momentos, también le dijo que aunque si la escogía a ella y no al bebe luego dejaría a mi papá y jamás le perdonaría el matar a su hijo, mi papá eligió a Sven y yo sé que mi madre nos está viendo desde arriba y está feliz por nosotros.

Los cuatro vivimos muy bien, a pesar de que luego nos falta dinero con el trabajo de papá, el de mi hermano y mi trabajo de mesera en la única cafetería del pueblo podemos sostenernos bien.

Subí a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, salí del cuarto de baño y me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short a la mitad de los muslos desgastado y una playera vieja, me quede pensando en los chicos de la tarde, fue muy raro, ya saben, que suerte la mía toparme con dos chicos extremadamente hermosos y yo actuar como estúpida, en fin, eso nunca se me quitará.

…

Me desperté algo floja no tenía muchas ganas, pero tenía que ir a trabajar e ir por los dichosos adornos para la fiesta de mi hermano, sí, mañana Domingo sería su fiesta por cumplir los nueve años, así que me levante, me quite mi pijama y tomé mis pantalones negros rotos de las rodillas, una playera negra de manga larga y una encima de color morado, una chaqueta negra y mis converse, tomé las llaves de la casa, mi cámara, mi celular y los metí en mi morral, tomé un gorro morado de invierno y me lo puse.

Saludé a la familia que se encontraban desayunando, tomé unas tostadas y les unte mantequilla y tome un vaso con leche, desayune rápido y salí corriendo de la casa gritando un "_nos vemos más tarde"_.

Corrí hacia mi trabajo, una cafetería muy linda, era pequeña, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde pastel, había unas cuatro mesas con tres sillas cada una, y tres mesas más bajas con unos sillones de color negro, todavía no había nada de clientes aunque los trabajadores ya se encontraban ahí, fui rápido hacia los vestidores y abrí mi locker, metí ahí mi morral, mi gorro y mi chaqueta. Saqué rápidamente mi delantal que era uno negro que ataba en la cintura y terminaba antes de que comenzarán las rodillas, no es de esos delantales que tienen parte de arriba, con dos bolsas y me puse mi gafete del lado derecho de mi blusa que decía mi nombre, salí y ya había dos señores esperando ,vi que mi compañera Rika le tomaba el pedido a uno de los señores que según yo, es el señor Miyazawa, que es el padre de Jack el dueño del mini-super, y luego me di cuenta que el otro señor se encontraba en una mesa de mi sección, es raro, nunca había visto a este señor por aquí, me acerque un poco tímida, ya sé, soy una ridícula, en fin, pude notar un acento inglés, así que supuse que era extranjero, pidió su café y en cinco minutos se lo lleve a su mesa.

Me fui a sentar a la barra donde se preparaba el café y empecé a platicar con Yamazaki Takashi, el cocinero de la cafetería y mi mejor amigo en toda la vida, junto con Tomoyo, desde la infancia hemos sido amigos, hubo un tiempo en que estaba enamorada de él, después me di cuenta de que lo amaba como si fuera mi hermano mayor, sí, el tiene diecinueve años, escuché la campanita de la puerta de entrada pero no voltee a ver ya que seguía platicando con Takashi hasta que me dijo que había alguien sentado con el señor de hace un rato. Voltee y juro que mis ojos se desorbitaron, era él, ¡ÉL! Sí, el hombre perfecto, el que vi ayer en el parque.

Me acerqué a ellos a paso seguro, no hay que demostrar inseguridad, nunca.

-Buenos días, ¿qué va a ordenar?- le dije con una sonrisa, hay que ser amables, chicos.

-¡oye! Yo te conozco, ¿cierto?- me dijo sonriendo.

-No, no lo sé.- dije sorprendida, es muy raro, no sé.

-sí, te conocí ayer en el parque eres la chica linda del perro amarillo.- me dijo… wait! What? Me dijo linda… dios… no te emociones Sakura, ni lo conoces, ¿qué tal si es un mujeriego? Ya sé, que poco optimista soy, pero realista.

-Ah, sí, hola.- le dije distante si es de esos mujeriegos no me voy a dejar caer.

-Oh, bueno, me das un expresso, ¿por favor?- me dijo cortante.

-en un momento.- le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Fui a entregarle la orden a Takashi y me le quede viendo al señor y al chico, parecían estar hablando de algo serio, la verdad, ahora que los veía bien, los dos se me hacían conocidos, el chico lo había visto en otra parte, además de ayer en el parque, estoy casi segura al igual que al hombre.

Takashi me sacó de mis pensamientos como siempre y me dijo que ya estaba lista mi orden, la lleve y se la deje al chico, me fije en él y vi que en su mano derecha, más específicamente en su dedo pulgar tenía un tatuaje en letras chinas, yo ya he visto este tatuaje antes, pero, ¿en dónde?

Salí de la tienda ya que Takashi me dijo que tenía que ir por leche, ¿se me olvido mencionar que también me trata como quiere? Bueno, ¡pues me trata como quiere!

…

Salí de la tienda maldiciendo a Takashi, ya que las mugres cajas de leche pesaban demasiado, justo enfrente del supermercado hay un puesto de revistas y ahí vi una revista que me llamo la atención me acerque más al puesto y vi la revista.

¡_SPLASH!_

De la sorpresa se me cayeron las cajas, es que, no lo puedo creer… rápidamente tome la revista entre mis manos y la empecé a leer.

_Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiragizawa._

_Shaoran Li, hijo de la rica y famosa empresaria china Yeran Li, se encuentra en estos momentos en Japón, al parecer, él y su mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa, hijo de los socios de Yeran Li, decidieron darse un respiro de todas las responsabilidades, por lo que dejaron China y decidieron vacacionar en Japón, ayer, fueron vistos en la famosa Torre de Tokyo, ahora no sabemos exactamente donde se encuentran, pero, los rumores dicen que Shaoran Li busca una esposa, por lo que ha decidido venir aquí mismo a buscar una esposa digna de tener el famoso apellido Li, aunque otros rumores dicen que solo está aquí para vacacionar, ya que él ya se encuentra comprometido con una joven china._

¡Demonios! No lo puedo creer, ¿unos riquillos aquí? Pero, ¿por qué? Bueno, no importa pero, no, si importa… agh, olvídenlo, ni yo me entiendo.

Entonces una de dos, o es un mujeriego que busca esposa o es un mujeriego que ya tiene esposa, bueno, no, no puedo juzgar a la gente sin antes conocerla, pero por lo que leí, yo diría que es mujeriego, o algo así.

En fin, tome la caja que no se había roto y salí corriendo de ahí tenía que contarle esto a Takashi.

.

.

.

_¡Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto :c.._

_gracias por sus lindos reviews :3 a: __**Sasha Kinoli (me encantó tu fic :3), Stellar Bs, Endri-chan, Rebeca26, Perse B.J, Anais-Lovely-Angel. **__¡muchas gracias! Y también muchas gracias por quienes me pusieron el Author Alert o Story Alert y ponerme en sus favoritos también :3._

_Trataré de escribir y publicar más rápido pero la escuela me trae hasta el tope con tareas y esas cosas, ya sé, este capítulo estuvo chafa pero, era para explicar todo.. jajajá, y síii :3, le agregué un hermanito a Sakura :3… es que siempre quise que Sakura tuviera una hermanito.. jaja en fin.. espero que os haya gustado :3.. _

_Gracias de antemano._

_Suzume._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Desclaimer: los personajes de CCS les pertenecen a las maravillosas mentes de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para fines de diversión.**_

El Príncipe y La Sapa

Capitulo 3.

.

.

.

-¡Takashi!- llegué gritando como loca, aventando la caja de leche al piso y todos se me quedaron viendo, hasta el "futuro esposo".

-Demonios, ¡Saku! Bájale a tu tono de voz.- me grito mientras se tapaba los oídos… este gracioso ¬¬.

-no me importa ¿a qué no sabes lo que acabo de leer?- le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla que daba hacia la barrita.

-¿qué? ¿qué acabas de leer en una revista que el tipo que está ahí sentado se va a casar?- me dijo mientras sonreía, ¿pero qué mier…?

-¿qué? ¿tú como sabes eso?- le dije, seguro tenía mi cara de zopenca en esos momentos.

-jajá, Tomoyo vino hace unos momentos y dejo esta revista, y la comencé a leer.- me dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

-oyee, yo quería decirte y… espera, tú, ¿estabas leyendo una revista de chismes?- le dije aguantando la risa.

-¿qué?- dijo abriendo sus ojos completamente.- no, no, Tomoyo la dejó aquí y yo por ocioso la comencé a leer.

-ajá, Takashi, ajá.- le dijo mientras seguía aguantando la risa y me dirigía hacia el "futuro esposo".

-¡NOO!- me grito desesperado.

No pude más y empecé a carcajearme, el "futuro esposo" y el señor se me quedaron viendo.

-ejem, disculpen, ¿desean ordenar algo más?- traté de decir esto lo más seria posible, pero es que molestar a Takashi era tan genial.

-no, gracias, ¿podría pasarnos la cuenta?- me dijo amablemente el señor.

Yo asentí y fui por su cuenta, la deje en su mesa y tiempo después los vi levantarse, fui hacia la mesa y recogí la propina, más me fije que al chico, se le había olvidado su cartera, salí corriendo para ver si lo encontraba pero no, ya no estaba cerca de ahí, regresé a la barra y dude entre ver lo que había adentro, más me resistí la guarde en uno de mis bolsillos de mi delantal.

El día paso rápido, a las cuatro de la tarde terminó mi turno y me fui a cambiar para ir por los dichosos adornos de mi hermano, me cambie y guarde la cartera en mi morral, salí y me despedí de Takashi y salude a Chiharu que venía para cubrirme, Chiharu era novia de Takashi y me encantaba como se veían juntos, se notaba que se querían demasiado.

Salí del café y me dirigí a la tienda de la señora Ishida para comprar los adornos, compré muchos globos de color azul y verde, compre serpentina, espantasuegras y otros adornillos que vi ahí.

Iba caminando por la calle muy contenta con una paleta que acababa de comprar, pero, ¡oh! Yo y mi torpeza, caí por culpa de una roca y todas las cosas de mi morral salieron desparramadas, suspiré y empecé a guardar todo, cheque mi cámara y mi celular, aún vivían, pero estaba segura que conmigo mi cámara ya no aguantaría mucho, la cartera del sujeto salió volando más lejos, la tomé y me fije que tenía bordadas las misma letras chinas del tatuaje que tenía en el dedo… ¡WAIT A MINUTE! Ya recordé, lo he visto en varias ocasiones en la televisión y también a él ya lo había visto, un día que estaba en la escuela y me asomé por la ventana vi su cabello castaño y pude ver su rostro cuando volteo a ver a la ventana donde yo estaba.

¿Ven? Soy una torpe, en fin, me da mucha curiosidad el saber porque personas como él están aquí, en la revista decía que por vacaciones, pero, ya con esta habrían sido dos veces que lo he visto en Tomoeda, en fin, no abrí la cartera del tipo, no sé, me da pena.

Llegué a mi casa y tiré los adornos en el sillón donde estaban mi hermano y un amigo suyo, Yukito Tsukishiro, y la bolsa cayó en la cabeza de mi hermano.

-¡SAKURA!- me grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-oh, vamos hermano, solo fue un golpe.- le dije mientras me rascaba la nuca.- en fin, tengo que hacer tarea, nos vemos Yukito.

Solo vi como me hizo un movimiento con la mano y me sonreía amablemente, subí corriendo las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto saqué la cartera del tipo y la puse en mi escritorio mientras hacia la tarea.

No me podía concentrar, estoy casi segura que ya había visto esas letras en otro lugar, aparte de su cartera y su dedo, pero ¡agh! Me choca ser tan despistada, en fin, espero mañana poder acordarme.

Me acosté ya que me estaba muriendo de sueño y me deje caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

_POV NORMAL._

-¡MONSTRUO!- un grito se escucho por toda la casa, más bien, por todo el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda.

-Demonios, hermano, no soy un monstruo.- Dijo una atolondrada Sakura mientras se levantaba sobándose la mejilla lastimada por haberse caído cuando su hermano le gritaba desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.- y, ¿qué quieres?

-Oh, no seas así, _monstruo.- _Touya la miró con una mirada y sonrisa burlona.- Y ya cambiate, que unas cuantas horas es la fiesta de Sven.

-Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido.- Por un momento a Sakura se le había olvidado que su hermano estaba ahí viéndola con esa mirada burlona.

-Solo a un _monstruo_ como a ti se le olvida, _monstruo._- Definitivamente Touya era hombre muerto.

-¡YA CALLATE!.- una enojada Sakura empujó a su hermano fuera de su habitación con una fuerza sobrehumana para luego azotarle la puerta en la cara.- Dios, que estrés, pero bueno será mejor que me meta a bañar.

…

Sakura salió de su habitación, bañada, peinada y arreglada, se vistió con unos jeans un poco desgastados de color negro, una playera holgada un poco formal con un hombro caído de color azul marino y unos converse negros de botín.

Bajó las esclaeras rápidamente para encontrar a su familia desayunando, Sven me miró con una carita de cachorrito y me acerqué a él.

-Felicidades, enano.- le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Que mala eres, hermana.- le dijo haciendo un tierno mohín. – oh, ¿y mi regalo?

-No desesperes hombre.- Sakura cerró los ojos.-te lo daré en tu fiesta.- abrió un ojo para ver la cara de su hermano pequeño, la cual fue épica.

-Vale, pero, ¿Qué no desespequé?- Le pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y ponía una cara de querer saber que significaba.

-Nada, Sven, nada.- le dijo sonriendo.

Después de eso, la familia Kinomoto se puso a preparar el lugar para la fiesta, ésta sería en el patio trasero que tenían.

Pasó una hora y media y el patio ya estaba completamente adornado con globos, seprentinas, mesas y sillas, tenían un trampolín, el cual lo pusieron en una esquina del patio para que no estorbara mucho.

-de acuerdo, en unas cuantas horas empezaran a llegar tus amigos.- un contento Fujitaka le acarició la mejilla a su hijo.- ve a bañarte ¿sí?

-de acuerdo.- el más pequeño de los Kinomoto salió corriendo y casi tira a su hermana que estaba colocando refrescos y botanas en las mesas.

-¡SVEN! Ten más cuidado.- una enojada Sakura empezó a perseguir por todo el patio a Sven, mientras éste solo reía y corría, Sven entro a la casa y rápidamente se encerró en el baño.

-Demonios.- masculló Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras para el patio.

Cuando bajó, vio a Tomoyo y a su pequeña prima Ellen en el patio saludando a su padre. En cuanto Tomoyo vió a Sakura salió corriendo para ponerse enfrente de ella.

-¡Sakurita! Te ves hermosa.- le dijo Tomoyo con unas estrellitas en los ojos.

-eh, ¿gracias?- le dijo Sakura un poco apenada.

-y te ves más hermosa apenada.- dijo Tomoyo sacando una cámara de video de su enorme bolso y la comenzó a grabar desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-estás loca.- murmuró Sakura sonriendo.

En realidad, Tomoyo se podía considerar su única amiga, tenía más compañeras, pero la única que la soportaba y que sabía todo sobre ella era Tomoyo. Se habían conocido cuando ellas tenían apenas cinco años, en el primer momento que se vieron Sakura la ignoró un poco, ya que se sentía bastante incómoda, pero, rápidamente pudo ver que Tomoyo era una niña muy bonita con una sonrisa hermosa.

Sonrió recordando aquello días.

-¿por qué sonríes?- le preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad.

-¿eh? Por nada.- le dijo un poco sonrojada.

-hmp, tú nunca sonríes sin razón.- Tomyo calló un momento y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.- ¡YA SÉ!

-¡demonios, Tomoyo! No tienes porque gritar.- dijo Sakura tapándose los oídos.

-lo siento, pero ya sé que te tiene así de feliz, Sakurita.

-¿por qué según tú?

-hay un chico que te gusta, ¿cierto?- dijo Tomoyo juntando sus manos y empezando a dar salititos.

-¿qué? ¡NO!.- dijo un poco sonrosada mientras un chico de ojos castaños y pelo alborotado pasaba por su mente. –_demonios, ¿ desde _cuándo_ pienso así?_

-oh que mal, bueno, será mejor que vaya a ayudar a tu padre con los invitados, ¿vienes?

-sí en un momento voy, tengo que ir a apurar a Sven.- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

Tomoyo se fue con el padre de Sakura a recibir invitados y Sakura fue a apresurar a Sven.

-Sven.- llamó tocando la puerta.- ya sal, ya hay varios invitados abajo.

_SAKURA POV._

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa niña de la misma edad de Sven con unos ojos color chocolate y un cabello lacio igual de color castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-di-disculpa, pp-ero yo nn-o soy Sve-en- me dijo la niña tapándose la boca con su mano. (n/a tipo Hinata.)

-oh, lo siento, pequeña, dime ¿eres amiga de Sven?.- le dije sonriendo.

-ss-i.- me dijo sonrojándose a más no poder.

-ya veo, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- esta pequeña es demasiado tímida.

-Hi-hikari.- me dijo sonriendo su nombre, la verdad es que es una niña demasiado bonita y sus ojos se parecen mucho a los de _ese chico._

-Que lindo nombre, yo soy Sakura.- le dije sonriendo.- ven, seguro que quieres ir a jugar ¿no?

-sí.- me dijo ya un poco más segura, como quisiera que Sven fuera más tranquilo, como Hikari.

Bajamos las escaleras y como iba platicando con Hikari, o bueno, más bien era yo la que hablaba ya que ella solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, no me fije y choqué con alguien.

-ouch.- murmure sobándome el trasero.- fíjate por donde más.

-más bien tú deberías fijarte por dónde vas.- un momento, esa voz… no, no puede ser, ¿qué hace él en mi casa? Alcé mi cabeza y sí, efectivamente era él, levanto la cabeza y me vio con los ojos abiertos.

-¡TÚ!- gritamos señalándonos con el dedo.

-¡tío Xiao Lang!- grito la pequeña pulga y se lanzo a los brazos del tipo este ¬¬.

-¡Hikari!- sonrío mientras correspondía al abrazo, vaya, que sexy sonrisa, ¡no! Un momento, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?

-hmp.- sí, uno de mis monosílabos favoritos.

-Sa-sakura.- murmuró la pequeña pulga, ¿qué acaso me tiene miedo? No es justo…

-dime, Hikari.- le dije sonriendo y agachándome a su altura.

-¿sa-sabes do-onde está Svve-n?- me dije bajando su mirada y sonrojándose, ¡OH! Ya veo, a la pequeña Hikari le gusta el mocoso de Sven, que tierna.

-no, pero…- no pude terminar ya que alguien se subió a mi espalda como loco y ya me imagino quien es…

-¡Sakuraaaa!- el mocoso de Sven me gritó en mi oreja y no se soltaba de mi espalda, así que me levanté, porque estaba a la altura de Hikari.

-Sven, ¿¡Puedes bajarte!- le girte, pero él no se soltaba de mi espalda.- pareces chicle, Sven.

-muajaja, es que es divertido molestarte, hermanita.- me dijo con su sonrisa "malvada".

-¿en serio? También va a ser divertido cuando estés llorando porque no te di regalo.- y como si fuera magia Sven se bajó de mi espalda.

-eso no es justo.- me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-callate mocoso.- le sacudí el pelo.- mejor vete, mira, Hikari te estaba buscando.

-¿eh?- la cara de Sven era épica, se sonrojó ¡mi hermanito de nueve años se sonrojó!.- ¡Hikari-chan! Ven, vamos a jugar.- y dicho esto se llevo a un sonrojada Hikari de la mano al patio.- Oh, ¡Sak! Papá te busca.-

-ya voy.- luego voltee mi mirada hacia el tipo que estaba ahí.- ¿tú qué?

-oye, cálmate, ruda.- me dijo con un sonrisa burlona.

-chistoso.- me crucé de brazos.- ¿qué haces en mi casa?

-¿no oiste a Hikari? Soy su tío.- me dije sonriendo de lado, Dios, su sonrisa me va a matar.

-¿Y? ¿eso me debe importar?-

-no, pero tu acabas de preguntar, vine a cuidar a Hikari.-

-Hmp.- y ahí estaba mi actitud de "ruda", pero en realidad no sabía que responder.

-Já, ¿por qué mejor no vas con tu padre? Sa-ku-ra.- ¡se burló! ¡él se burló de mi! Esto no se va a quedar así.

-Hmp, cállate, imbécil.- le dije dándome la vuelta.

Esta fiesta iba a ser demasiado, demasiado larga.

.

.

.

_Que mierda de capítulo lo sé, lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusa, voy a ver si puedo subir cada Viernes o cada quince días… (: estoy castigada así que no tengo mucho que hacer… _

_Cualquier sugerencia o comentario, dejen un review. (: _

_Ohsí, gracias a __**Cain 01, Endri-chan, Midori Hanasaki, rebeca26, Sari-Natsuki, lucysakura y a Sui-AliRs.**_

_**Y también a las personas bellas que me tienen en review alert y esas cosas xd.**_

_**Recuerden seguirme en Twitter si gustan… tokyobright.**_

_Cuídense mucho_

_Gracias de antemano. _

_Suzume._


End file.
